Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!
Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation is a Christmas special spun off from the Disney Channel series Phineas and Ferb, scheduled to air on December 6, 2009. It will be premiering on Disney XD, and will then subsequently air on the Disney Channel on December 11th, 2009, and ABC Family on December 18th, 2009, as part of the 25 Days of Christmas (marking the first appearance of the show on that network). Series co-founders Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, along with the special's director Zac Moncrief, have announced their hopes that the special will become a holiday classic. The special will be promoted through a multi-platform campaign, which will see the seven musical numbers from the special be broadcast in a special on November 17, 2009, on Radio Disney, and Phineas and Ferb characters appearing in the Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade to be broadcast by ABC on Christmas Day. Following its premiere on Disney XD, the special will become available on video on demand systems, mobile platforms, the Xbox Live Marketplace, and the iTunes Store (where the songs will also become available for download), though no DVD release has yet been announced. The special's broadcast on Disney XD was preceded by an "all weekend-long" marathon of the show, and the Disney Channel broadcast will be preceded by a six-hour marathon of the show. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve and an excited Phineas and Ferb are working to turn the city of Danville into a giant shimmering thank you card to Santa Claus. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz develops a Naughty-inator, and suddenly the Tri-state area is clouded in naughtiness and kids' letters to Santa are returned unanswered. Two of Santa's British elves arrive to investigate, but Phineas and Ferb must quickly devise a way to spread holiday cheer, all while Mom and Dad go to the airport to fetch Grandpa and Grandma Fletcher who've just arrived from England. Meanwhile, Candace tries, in a not so covert way, to figure out what's on Jeremy's Christmas wish list. Songs A total of seven songs were written for the special, making the most songs featured in a Phineas and Ferb episode. Among them are: * Winter Vacation - * Christmas is Starting Now - * Thank You Santa Claus - Jeremy * Tell Me Why I Don't Hate Christmas - Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Where Did We Go Wrong - Phineas, Baljeet, and Isabella * Got That Christmas Feeling - Vanessa As part of the special's publicity, the songs started being played on Radio Disney on November 27, and clips of the songs are appearing as music videos on the Disney Channel. The songs will be made available to download on iTunes on December 7th, the day after the special airs. Trivia .]] References to other Christmas specials * The scene of the yeti putting the star on top of a Christmas tree in the title sequence is a parody of The Abominable Snowmonster of the North doing the same in ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. * There will apparently be a scene with the kids mimicking the dancing scene from A Charlie Brown Christmas. * Perry's entrance to his hideout involves putting a top hat on a snowman and bringing it to life, ala Frosty the Snowman. Cast * as Phineas Flynn * as Ferb Fletcher * as Candace Flynn * as Perry the Platypus * as Linda Flynn * as Lawrence Fletcher * as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * as Buford Van Stomm * as Baljeet * as Jeremy Johnson * as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * as Major Monogram * as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * as Grandma Fletcher * as Grandpa Fletcher * as Suzy Johnson * unknown voice talent as Wendy Stinglehopper * as Santa Claus * as Blay'n * as Clewn't Category:Specials Category:Disney Category:Episodes Category:Originally aired on Disney XD